Fine Art
by BM201
Summary: Deidara and Sakura sexing. One Shot


**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me…..**

**Requested by: Yuti-Chan**

_Thoracic spinal nerves supply the chest, some muscles of the back, and parts of the abdomen, therefore supporting the chakra through the body of the individual, specifically the cervical spinal nerves and the lumbar spinal nerves. The individual-_

"Sakura-san I need your help, yeah." Turning my attention away from the medical text book, I turned my head in the direction of the door. Deidara was there his Akatsuki cloak missing, leaving him in his mesh top with a black tank top over it. His black pants seemed to be very tight, showing off his delicious looking—I roughly shook my head and focused back on the matter at hand. He was gripping tightly onto his right arm, which had stitches around the elbow.

"What happened, Deidara-san?"

"I was infiltrating a village, your old team was there and we fought, yeah, that copy one with the white hair used the Sharingan and took my arm off, yeah."

"Is that someone else's arm?"

"No I found my arm again, yeah, that bastard Kakuzu got mad at me and didn't finish with healing my arm, yeah." He sat on the metal table used as the "hospital" bed. I stood up from my chair and swiftly walked over to him forming the chakra into my hands.

"What made him mad?" I put my hands on his arm and started healing it.

"I told him to pretend I was Hidan to speed up the healing, yeah." Deidara, was an asshole, I would have done the same thing too.

"You should have known this would happen idiot."

"It was a joke, yeah." I rolled my eyes and finished healing his arm.

"Okay, he didn't finish connecting your nerves together, I'm done but I need to know if you have any feeling from your elbow down." He lifted his arm, and moved it around a little. "Can you feel anything?" I touched his forearm.

"Yeah," I slid my hand down to his watching for a reaction. A surprised squeak came from me as I felt something wet against slide against my palm.

"What—?" I forgot about those mouths on his hands. "Deidara that's disgusting."

"What, they have a mind of their own, yeah." He jumped down from the table and brought his other hand up to my cheek, the tongue licked me.

"Stop it." I swatted him away, but he wrapped both of his arms around me. "I swear by Kami-Sama I will rip both of your arms off."

"This is how you treat me; we haven't seen each other forever, yeah."

"Two days." He captured my lips with his. Using his main tongue expertly, our tongues swirled with passion. Deidara picked me up and laid me onto the table crawling on top of me. "If someone walks in, we'll get in trouble."

"I don't care, yeah." He bent down and tenderly kissed my neck. He ripped my clothes off, leaving only rags on the floor next us, although he left my doctor coat on. He of course carefully took his clothes off, before capturing my one of my hard nipples into his mouth. I buried my hands into his blond hair, and pulled him up so lips reconnected. I switched our positions to I was straddling him; he pulled the pen out of my hair allowing it to the pink to cascade over my shoulders to the sides of his face. He smirked up at me and put his left hand on my neck, it started licking me. I moaned in pleasure as I positioned myself over him, his thick member filled me and it wasn't even completely in me. I took a deep breath and let all of him in me, his cock was basically in my stomach.

"Fuck." I panted and began to move up and down, that wiped the smirk off his face. The slapping of skin was all that was heard from the medical ward of the Akatsuki hideout. Both of his hands moved to my hips and moved me up and down faster. I was on the brink on ecstasy, when I felt one of his hands go to my unoccupied hole and a long lick had me screaming his name, at the same time I clenched my pussy and he came inside me. "Damn it Deidara." I mumbled my eyes were suddenly getting heavy.

"Now that was fine art, prepare yourself for more explosions."

**Bam, Dei/Saku fic I hope it came out okay the last sentence was cheesy but hey couldn't be helped, as always review.**


End file.
